


Encounter

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Takasugi visits Katsura.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first Gintama fanfic I ever started writing. It took me years to actually finish it... It takes place in-between series, probably a little after Benizakura, and when I started it we didn't know half of what we know now, so forgive me if some things feel a bit off. 
> 
> Other than that... it's porn. I hope it's enjoyable!!

It had been a long day.  He’s been a terrorist for years now, but it still was pretty tiring when the Shinsengumi found his hideouts. They could get rid of them this time (again), but now he’d have to look for another place for the Jouishishi meetings. It would take time and money. Both things he didn’t have.

Katsura was arriving home. He put the key in the keyhole only to find out the door wasn’t locked. It took him only a second to figure out what was happening. He took a deep breath, grabbing the bag of _okonomiyaki_ he had brought to share with Elizabeth, and opened the door, entering his living room. Well, he wasn’t that hungry anyway—he had eaten some appetizers in the restaurant—so whatever.

He saw the man sitting at the table, one leg stretched beneath it, the other bent on the floor. The man, whose the undeniably handsome face was framed by dark, purple-shaded hair, gazed at him with his only good eye—the left one was covered by bandages—and showed him a smirk. Katsura ignored him and continued to walk to his kitchen, only to put the bag of food on the counter, and then walked back to the living room.

The man was still looking at him with the same smirk, now with his _kiseru_ between his lips. A thin wisp of smoke coming out of its tip.

“Missed me?” The man asked.

“I told you I don’t like you smoking inside my house, Takasugi.” was Katsura’s reply.

Takasugi took his _kiseru_ off his mouth, but only to exhale the smoke inside his lungs. He made a sign for Katsura do sit beside him, and then showed what he had brought: a bottle of sake, and two cups. He put the things on the table, then opened the bottle and served the transparent drink for both of them.

Katsura did as he was told and sat by Takasugi’s side, making sure they weren’t close enough for their legs to touch. But he knew that wouldn’t last too long, Takasugi didn’t seem to be willing to let him drink too much today, Katsura could say it only by looking in his eye and by the smirk on his face. His intentions were clear as day.

Takasugi put out his _kiseru_ , leaving it on the table.

“What brings you to Kabuki-chou? I’m sure you wouldn’t come only to see me if you didn’t have any business here,” Katsura said, and then took a sip of his drink. Strong sake, as always. Takasugi was very fond of alcohol and very resistant to it too. Katsura couldn’t say the same about himself.

“I have business here, indeed. But fortunately they don’t require my presence, so I could send Bansai to take care of them while I just… take a break.”

“What a shitty leader you are.”

The smirk was still there, playing on Takasugi’s lips. It was always there. Katsura couldn’t remember the last time he saw Takasugi actually _smiling_. He wondered if Takasugi still remembered how.

“Well _,_ I’m the boss after all, I can boss my subordinates around, besides…” he paused.

“Besides?”

“Kamui is a pain the ass.”

“Kamui?” Katsura asked, exalted. “Leader’s big brother?”

“Ah, then you know him. Yes, I’ve been told he’s the big brother of that yato girl who lives with Gintoki.”

“Why is he with you?”

“Let’s say we have interests in common. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s a pain. If he wasn’t really strong and useful I’d get rid of him in a minute,” He finished his drink and then poured himself another cup.

“Maybe you _can’t_ get rid of him, isn’t that right?”

“It’s true I’m not sure if I can beat him alone. But why would I? As I said, we have interests in common. He can stay with me for a while, if he stops being useful I’ll find a way to kill him before he kills me.”

“He’s a yato.”

“So? He’s strong, not invincible.”

“He wants to kill Gintoki.”

Katsura wasn’t sure why he said that, and neither was Takasugi. But Takasugi’s grin grew wider.

“Are you worried about your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Well, don’t worry. Killing Gintoki is not in my plans _for now_.”

“Takasugi—”

“Why are we talking about this?” Takasugi interrupted him. “I came here, I brought booze, but you always have to ask about the wrong things. You’re not good with small talk, Zura.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. And you shouldn’t even be here to begin with.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Katsura wanted to say yes, he really wanted to. But something inside him didn’t let him. Takasugi took the last sip of his sake, and then approached the other man, touching his hand.

“You say harsh things but you never do anything, huh, Zura?” he said, getting closer. Katsura could feel his breath on his neck, and it made every hair on his body stand up.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura,” He said again, his voice coming out in a whisper. Takasugi’s hand was still on his, and he knew he was trapped. He was trapped since he arrived home. His only way out of that mess would be turning away before even opening the door and going to spend the night somewhere else—Gintoki’s place, perhaps—but he willingly chose not to.

And then he felt it. Takasugi’s warm lips on his neck, touching his skin softly without really kissing it.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered next to Katsura’s ear.

Katsura felt his whole body shivering with the sound of Takasugi’s deep, seductive voice on his ear and the man’s hot breathe on his skin. He turned his head, as if asking for what would happen next, and Takasugi kissed him. It was rough and invasive, as Takasugi always is, and Katsura hated to admit that he loved it.

The hand that was on his own now was on his face, caressing his cheek, while the other hand was on his hips. It didn’t take too long for Katsura to fall lying on his back on the tatami with Takasugi on top of him kissing him passionately, roughly. Katsura could already feel Takasugi’s hard cock pressing against his thigh.

Takasugi ravished Katsura’s mouth, exploring it with his tongue, sometimes biting on Katsura’s lips, tasting him in all the ways possible. Katsura moaned when he felt a particularly strong bite that was followed by Takasugi slightly sucking on his bottom lip.

Takasugi lifted his body and sat on Katsura’s thighs to stare down at him while licking his own lips. He was smirking again, as if very proud of what he had just done. And only then Katsura could feel the salty taste of blood on his tongue.

He was about to touch his own lips to clean off the blood on them, but Takasugi was faster and grabbed his hand, while wiping Katsura’s mouth with his thumb. He brought his thumb to his lips and licked the blood off it.

“You’re disgusting,” Katsura said.

“Oh, yeah?” He teased. “ _This_ part of you seems to disagree,” Takasugi pressed on Katsura’s hardening cock through his clothes with the palm of his hand as Katsura failed to suppress another moan.

“And I can’t wait to taste it as well,” Takasugi said. Katsura wasn’t sure if what made his cock twitch in expectation were the words themselves or simply the sound of Takasugi’s voice so close to him again.

Takasugi covered Katsura’s body with his own again, this time being sure to put his thigh between the other man’s legs. He claimed Katsura’s lips, kissing him roughly once again, the taste of Katsura’s mouth mixing with the taste of blood, while Takasugi’s hand tried to undo the man’s _obi_ to open his _kimono_. He struggled with it for a few seconds before Katsura himself helped him, undoing the knot, and Takasugi instantly pulled it open and touched Katsura’s chest, feeling the taut muscles and the warm skin under his palm.

He broke the kiss to finish removing Katsura’s clothes, leaving the man lying on top of them while wearing only his _fundoshi_.

He pulled the _fundoshi_ down, freeing Katsura’s erection.

Takasugi stared down at the man beneath him. Katsura’s face was flushed, his chest moved up and down with his slightly hectic breathing, and his cock stood completely hard between his legs. Takasugi grinned, enjoying the view.

“Why don’t you touch yourself for me to watch?” He asked with a teasing voice.

“I’m not putting on a show for you, Takasugi,” Katsura replied huffily.

“That’s a pity,” He was still grinning.

In a swift move, Takasugi held Katsura’s legs, spreading them, and put himself between them, lying down on his stomach. He got his face between the man’s thighs, he was so close that Katsura could feel his warm breath on the sensitive skin, and he bit his already bruised lip in expectation for what was to come.

Takasugi thought about teasing Katsura a bit more, but he wasn’t joking when he said he couldn’t wait to taste him, so he just closed his mouth around the head of the other’s cock and started sucking on it instead.

Katsura let out a loud moan in response. The sudden and strong stimulation on his so far neglected arousal felt too good and he couldn’t suppress his voice. He clenched his teeth, trying to suppress his voice when he felt Takasugi lightly scraping his teeth on his skin, and he knew the bastard was somehow still smiling while doing that.

Katsura unconsciously brought both his hands to Takasugi’s head and started pulling his hair. Takasugi sucked on his dick harder in response, hollowing his cheeks and putting everything he could of Katsura inside his mouth. He grasped Takasugi’s hair tightly, he was sure he was pulling it enough to cause pain on the other, but that was the last of his thoughts right now. He could feel the tip of his cock touching the back of Takasugi’s throat while he took him as deep as he could, and that _oh-so-good_ heat inside his body was beginning to form.

“Takasugi, I’m gonna come…!” He yelped while pulling Takasugi’s hair, as if trying to make him stop.

But Takasugi didn’t stop. He continued deepthroating Katsura while holding his thighs, scratching his nails on them. He swallowed down on Katsura’s dick, and that was when the other man reached his climax, moaning loudly as he released his seed down Takasugi’s throat.

Takasugi swallowed again, gladly taking all of Katsura’s cum inside his mouth. When he was done licking him clean, he put himself on his knees, sitting on his heels and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

“That was fast,” Takasugi mocked.

“Shut up,” Katsura replied. His eyes were close, and he was still too busy enjoying the afterglow to be properly angry at Takasugi’s provocations.

“When was the last time you put that to use?”

“None of your business.”

“I hope you’re not too tired yet, because I’m really not done with you.”

Katsura opened his eyes and saw Takasugi still sitting on his heels. It was when he finally noticed the bulge between Takasugi’s legs, and despite the calmness Takasugi was showing, he knew that must be almost starting to hurt.

“Where do you keep the lube?”

“Cabinet in the bathroom.”

Takasugi stood up and walked to Katsura’s bathroom, not taking too long to find what he was looking for. He came back to the living room, to find Katsura now sitting on his clothes waiting for him.

Takasugi put himself on his knees again and approached Katsura. He kissed the other’s mouth lightly and then approached his ear.

“I’m gonna make you see stars.”

It was Katsura’s time to smirk.

“So much boasting... I wanna see you try.”

Takasugi opened his _yukata_ , easily undoing the _obi_ , and Katsura wasn’t the least bit surprised to notice he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the light clothing.

Takasugi let the _yukata_ slide down his shoulders and fall on the tatami, as he told Takasugi to lie down again and then positioned himself with his knees on each side of Katsura’s thighs. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured some of it on his hand, then guided the same hand to behind himself, inserting a lubricated finger inside his own entrance.

Takasugi didn’t stop smirking, but he did close his eyes and clenched his teeth. Despite mocking Katsura for not getting laid in a long time, it seemed he also hadn’t gotten any action recently, judging as only his own fingers were enough to make him feel the pressure. He added another one not long after and started scissoring them to stretch himself.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Katsura.

“Are you enjoying the view?”

Katsura didn’t say anything, he just watched as Takasugi fingered himself, being the one to “put on a show” for him now. He could feel his own cock getting fully hard again thanks to that vision, but he almost wished he was the one touching Takasugi now, so he could torture him with a slow rhythm, knowing full well Takasugi hated being teased just as much as he loved to be the one to tease.

Takasugi shoved a third finger inside and bit down his bottom lip to avoid moaning. He had found his own prostate and was trying not to press against it so much or he would end up coming before getting Katsura to fuck him, which would be very embarrassing.

Soon he finally removed his fingers from himself and poured more lube on his hand, this time applying it on Katsura’s now fully hard cock. He positioned himself on top of it, and let the tip rub against his entrance.

“Are you ready?” Takasugi asked.

“I should be the one asking that.”

Takasugi clenched his teeth and started to sink down Katsura’s cock, letting it slide slowly inside his hole.

Katsura watched as Takasugi slowly started to impale himself on his dick. Takasugi’s insides felt tight and warm around him and he wanted to moan already, but he stopped himself, not wanting to give Takasugi the satisfaction hearing his voice just yet.

Once Katsura’s cock was already halfway inside Takasugi, Katsura decided Takasugi deserved to suffer a little too. He leaned forwards and brought both his hands to Takasugi’s hips, and before the man had chance to react in any way, Katsura pushed him down at the same time he pushed his own hips upwards, shoving his cock inside Takasugi completely and making him yell as he was impaled.

“Fuck!” Takasugi said as he felt Katsura’s cock sliding completely inside himself much faster than it should. He couldn’t deny that it hurt, but it also felt good as it rubbed against his prostate.

“Who is gonna make who see stars, Takasugi?” Katsura teased.

Takasugi chuckled through his teeth as he recovered from the sudden movement, now sitting on top of Katsura with the man’s entire dick buried deep up his asshole.

“Don’t get so cocky just because you had one good move hidden under your sleeve, Zura,” he said, the smirk already back on his face.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura.”

Katsura wanted to be angry at him, the same way he wanted to be able to _hate_ him, but he couldn’t find it in him to do it. Instead he just smirked back.

Once the pain was subsiding and he got used to the invasion, Takasugi started moving again, raising his hips so Katsura’s cock would slide out of his ass almost completely, and then sinking down on it again. He didn’t bother suppressing his moans anymore, letting his voice out every time he felt Katsura’s dick hitting his prostate.

Katsura was almost hypnotized by the view. Takasugi, with his own cock standing hard between his legs, riding his dick and moaning while still maintaining that smile on his lips. It took Katsura a few seconds to recompose himself and start to move his hips upwards, to fuck Takasugi. He thought about changing their positions, so he could fuck Takasugi against the floor, but almost like Takasugi had read his mind, the man lowered himself and pinned his arms to the floor.

“I’m not letting you be in control today, Zura.”

Zura snorted.

“Yet you’re the one sitting on my cock. Do your subordinates know how much you love dick, Takasugi?”

“Do yours know how much you enjoy having sex with an enemy?” Takasugi asked in between breathes, without ever stopping riding the other.

Once again Katsura didn’t answer. Takasugi always had a reply on the tip of his tongue.

Takasugi inclined his torso more, and was able to press his lips against Katsura’s. As both of them were breathing heavily and moaning because of the sensations in their lower bodies, they couldn’t properly kiss. It was a mess of lips and tongues and teeth rubbing against each other and mouths muffling each other’s voices.

Takasugi’s movements started getting faster and Katsura knew he was getting close. He managed to free one of his hands from Takasugi’s and used it to hold the man’s erection that was almost being pressed between both their bodies. Takasugi moaned rather loudly when he felt Katsura’s hand on his so far untouched cock and tried to tell him to stop, but only more moans would leave his mouth.

Katsura took that opportunity to steal control from Takasugi and free his other arm, using it as support to reverse their positions and make Takasugi lie on his back. Takasugi didn’t try to stop him this time, and just accepted to be fucked now that Katsura was in the right position to pound against his ass.

Katsura could feel Takasugi wrapping his legs around his waist as he fucked him, and that only motivated him to thrust against him faster. They were both really close now, and Takasugi wasn’t smirking anymore, he had lost himself in the pleasure and could only close his eyes and feel.

Takasugi came first, splashing his seed between his and Katsura’s chests, and Katsura came right after as Takasugi’s muscles tightened around his erection, feeling Takasugi up with his semen. Katsura removed himself from inside him and let his body fall by his side.

Both of them lied breathless on the floor for a few minutes before Takasugi sat up.

“Are you gonna join me in the shower?”

Katsura thought. He shouldn’t do that. If they showered together they would probably make out and wash each other’s backs and act as if there was nothing wrong between them when there _were_ a lot of things. They would unconsciously pretend they were a normal couple. Like it had happened before. Like every single time Takasugi visited him.

“Yes, I will.”

It was a lost battle.

**Author's Note:**

> Accept top!Zura into your heart. :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
